DC Anime Universe
by MightierThanTheSword16
Summary: Earth, the center of the Multiverse. This seemingly inconsequential planet has spawned an infinite number of alternate realities. While every Earth has its champions, only one glows bright with the light of hope. And this is where our story begins. AU where anime characters meet my own personal DC head cannon.


"I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own...but for one or two significant events, exactly the same." - Lex Luthor.

* * *

 _Arkham Asylum - Front Gate:_

Rain fell hard on the crime ridden streets of Gotham City. Its darkest corners only illuminated by the occasional bolt of lightning. These kinds of storms were common in the city. In fact, they were so common that many thought that God was using them to create a fitting atmosphere for all the criminal activity. If that were the case, then he was doing a damn good of it tonight. A GCPD police van sliced through the hazy air, and pulled up to the front gate of Gotham's most notorious gathering place for the criminally insane, the prison Arkham Asylum. The van was there doing what it normally did on Tuesdays, drop off a new prisoner. The gatekeeper allowed the van passage, causing the rusty iron gates to creak open. The van continued its miserable journey to the asylum, the driver dreading the inevitable moment when he had to… unload the cargo, so to speak. Eventually, the drive ended with the van pulling up to the heavy iron doors of a building that looked more like a gothic era castle than a prison. Waiting just next to the doors was a middle aged man with graying brown hair and a matching mustache. He was dressed in a faded brown trench coat and glasses. The driver and his partner exited their vehicle and saluted the waiting man. "We have another drop off Commissioner," the officer stated.

"What else is new?" police commissioner, James Gordon sarcastically responded. He pointed to the driver's female partner, "You unload the new prisoner." The officer made her way to the back door of the van. Turning his attention back to the driver he said, "So what kind of psycho did you pick up this time?" The driver nervously took out a clipboard.

"Yuno Gasai, asian female, pink hair, pink eyes. Looking at her rap sheet, she's been charged with 15 counts of first degree murder, 45 counts of attempted murder, three counts of kidnapping, five counts of stalking, and more second degree murders than I can count sir." the officer said.

"So nothing we haven't dealt with before?" Commissioner Gordon questioned.

"No sir," the driver responded. This breed of insanity was commonplace in the halls of Arkham. How could it not be when the inhabitants include a demented fear monger, a sociopathic mad scientist, and a pair borderline psychotic clowns? The female officer then wheeled the prisoner out of the back of the van. Gordon was shocked when this new killer came into his field of view. She was as the first officer described, Asian female with pink hair and pink eyes. But he was surprised by how young she looked. She was strapped to what most would assume was a furniture dolly. Her restraints were tight around her limbs, to the point where it looked as if they were cutting off circulation. There was a muzzle over her mouth attached to a metal collar around her neck.

"What the hell is this?" Gordon asked the male officer.

"I'm not sure what you're asking sir," he responded.

"I'm asking why you have a kid restrained like Hannibal effing Lecter!" the commissioner exclaimed.

"Sir she might be 16, but I can assure you that she is incredibly dangerous," the female officer pointed out, "She killed five officers before Batman was finally able to sedate her." Gordon shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Speaking of Batman, if this girl is so dangerous, why isn't he escorting her into the prison himself?" he questioned

"There was a situation with Killer Croc at the docs that he had to take care of," the policewoman responded. Gordon groaned. If it wasn't one psychopathic murderer, it was one of the other baker's dozen lunatics. Today day wasn't the first day that the commissioner thought that he was getting too old for this shit. A thunderous bolt of lightning struck the tallest spire of the prison, startling everyone. This thunderclap also managed to wake up the unconscious prisoner. Yuno struggled to open her eyes. She scanned her surroundings carefully. She wasn't sure where she was or why she was restrained, but she could tell something was missing.

"Yu… Yuki?" she stammered, "Yuki… Yuki where are you?"

"Yuki? What does that mean?" Gordon asked his officers.

"We're not sure sir," the female officer answered, "She was muttering that word when we were restraining her. We think it might be someone's name."

"Where am I? Who are you? What have you done with Yuki?" Yuno shouted. Gordon remained calm, but hovered his hand over his gun just in case.

"In order; you are at the front door of Arkham Asylum, I am Commissioner James Gordon, and I have no idea who this 'Yuki' is. But whoever he is, I can guarantee that you'll probably never see him again," he responded. Yuno's pupils shrank in fear. She began to struggle violently, trying in vain to break free of her restraints.

"Let me go!" the pink haired youth shouted, "I need to get back to Yuki! LET ME GO!" The three cops took a step back. They saw the girl prisoner continue to struggle and scream. The three of them didn't really want to get close to her when she was having such a violent fit. Gordon then approached the struggling prisoner. He pulled out his stun gun and introduced it to her exposed shoulder. The girl struggled for thirty more seconds before she was unconscious again. He ordered the two officers to wheel her into the prison. They complied nervously. As Arkham's newest inmate was being wheeled in, Gordon looked up at the sky to see the all too familiar bat signal, shining in the sky.

"Why do we get stuck with all the crazies?" he muttered to himself before following the two officers inside.

* * *

 _Gotham Heights Apartment Complex:_

There is truly no sound more obnoxious than an alarm clock. That was the realization that 16 year old Makoto Naegi one Monday morning. The alarm sound blared at 7:00 AM, forcefully dragging him out of a dream where he met the Justice League. And just when he was about to have a very intimate moment with Wonder Woman and Black Canary too. Reluctantly, Naegi climbed out of his bed and got dressed in a dark green hoodie and black jeans. It took him a while to remember where exactly he put all of his clothes. After all, he'd only just arrived in Gotham two days ago. He made his way out of his bedroom and smelled the pancakes that were on the dining table next to the kitchenette. Seated at the table was a young man with black hair who wore glasses. He sat there enjoying his breakfast while tuned into the news channel from across the room. "Morning Taihei," Naegi said.

"Oh, good morning Makoto," Taihei replied, "Glad to see you up on time." Taihei Doma was an old family friend of Naegi. They'd known each other for years, mostly because both their dads were college roommates. The two were as close as brothers. So when Naegi needed a place to stay in Gotham, Taihei was happy to take him in.

"Yeah well, alarm clocks are too obnoxious to let anyone sleep," Naegi joked. The two laughed as they ate their breakfast. Naegi glanced over at the TV. News reporter Vicki Vale was saying something about a psychopath that escaped from Arkham Asylum. Her mugshot was enough to send a chill down the teen's spine.

"Just last night convicted killer, Yuno Gasai, broke out of her cell in Arkham Asylum," the redheaded reporter stated, "The police have no idea how she managed to do this and have refused to reveal anything regarding said escape to the public. Commissioner James Gordon stated that the GCPD has the situation under control, but urges citizens to stay in their homes whenever possible. Yuno Gasai is assumed to be armed and extremely dangerous. But of course, we all know that it's only a matter of time before the Batman puts her back behind bars. Back to you Bill." Miss Vale did have a point. Ever since Batman showed up in Gotham, escaped criminal warnings like these weren't taken very seriously by most citizens. Of course those who did take them seriously were more often than not victims or observers of previous crimes. Naegi was in the former camp.

"You should be careful on your way to school today Makoto," Taihei warned.

"Oh relax Taihei," Naegi responded, "Batman will take care of that little escapee soon enough." Taihei nervously clenched his fork. Naegi's words greatly unsettled him. Granted, it wasn't his fault. He'd only recently arrived in Gotham and therefore didn't experience the special breed of insanity that populates most of the dark knight's rogues gallery. The two finished their breakfast in silence. Once Naegi swallowed the last bite of his pancakes, he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and tame his wild, brown bedhead. He only got through half of his teeth before he finally realized that something was missing. "Hey Taihei," he called from the bathroom.

"What?" Taihei responded.

"Where's Umaru?" Naegi asked. The only response he got was an angry growl followed by Taihei screaming the name "Umaru" at the top of his lungs. There was a lot of banging, and some more yelling. Naegi quickly finished brushing his other 16 teeth and made his way out of the bathroom. In the living room, he ran into a blonde girl who was around his age. This girl was Umaru Doma, Taihei's little sister. Unlike Taihei who was very responsible and considerate (although a bit of a workaholic), Umaru was lazy, selfish, immature, and overall just a very unpleasant person. Or at least that's how she behaved at home. Apparently at school she was idolized for being smart, athletic, kind, etc. Naegi wondered what kind of magic powers she needed to pull all of that off, because he was only ever acquainted with her "home self".

"How many times have I told you not to sleep late on school days?" Taihei began.

"But big brother, something important came up last night," Umaru whined.

"What could be more important than sleep?" Taihei questioned, "Did you spend all night playing some pointless video game again?"

"My video games are not pointless! I'll have you know that my guild and I were tasked with taking down a dragon that threatened to plunge the entire world into chaos! If you ask me, they should start school at like 2:00 for these exact situations."

"It's not the school's fault that your guild can't take down a stupid dragon."

"Well if you have a quicker way of killing a level 81 dragon living in a pool of poison, I'd love to hear it."

"Just get dressed already!" With that last yell, Umaru reluctantly gave up her argument and obeyed her instructions. Naegi rarely saw Taihei angry, but whenever he was, it was always at Umaru. The brown haired teen then grabbed his backpack and began lacing up his sneakers. Umaru eventually joined him, having somehow fixed her bedhead, and gotten dressed out of her hamster hood and into a pink shirt and black skirt in under ten minutes. Naegi's theory that Umaru had magic powers was starting to seem less ridiculous. The two eventually made their way out of the apartment and met up with Umaru's best friend, a shy girl with cherry-brown hair named Nana Ebina. The three of them boarded a bus on its way to Gotham High. The bus ride itself was relatively uneventful so, rather than die of boredom, Naegi decided to strike up a conversation with his two acquaintances.

"So, I'm looking forward to going to Gotham High with you guys," he stated, "I mean how many people can say that they go to school in the same city as the caped crusader?"

"Y… yeah, it's pretty insane," Nana stammered.

"Did you guys ever see him?" Naegi asked, "Batman I mean."

"No but Taihei did see Robin once," Umaru chimed in.

"No way!" Naegi exclaimed.

"Yeah, he told me that about a week ago he saw the boy wonder on the roof of a convenience store," Umaru continued, "Or did he say it was Red Robin? Or Nightwing? It was one of Batman's sidekicks."

"That's still amazing," Naegi stated, "I'd kill to see a superhero IRL." The three continued their conversation as the bus approached the front parking lot of Gotham High. The trio joined the crowd of students trickling into the school building. It was then that the shriek of several teenage girls clawed at Naegi's eardrums. Him, Umaru, and Nana turned to see a limo pull up to the school. A black haired teenage boy in a red tee shirt then bolted out of the vehicle at top speed. He didn't end up running into anybody, a feat made even more miraculous by him covering his face. A small group of girls followed him into the school.

"What the hell was that?" Naegi thought out loud.

"That was Tim Drake," Umaru told him, "He's pretty popular around here, mostly because he's a literal genius."

"And the limo?" Naegi questioned.

"Oh that? That's because he's also the adopted son of Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne? As in the billionaire playboy philanthropist in charge of Wayne Enterprises?"

"The very same. Although Tim's not really one to flaunt that wealth."

"Then why show up in a limo?"

"Not sure, but rumor has it that the Wayne Manor is so out of the way, that city buses don't even bother going up that way. The rumors also say that Tim arrives at school super early to prevent people from seeing him arrive in a limo."

"Weird…"

"Well, Nana and I have to get going. See you later Makoto." Umaru and her friend ran off, leaving Naegi all alone. He pulled out his schedule and attempted to make his way to his homeroom. He found himself lost about five minutes after he entered the building. The brown haired teen looked at his watch, and realized that he was most definitely going to be late on his first day. The boy let out an audible groan and kicked one of the lockers.

"You need some help there?" a female voice asked him. Naegi turned to see a teenage girl with long lavender hair and purple eyes. There was a blank expression on her face that was all too familiar to the brown haired teen.

"Kiri?" Naegi asked. The girl's face shifted into a soft smile.

"It's good to see you again Naegi," she said.

* * *

 _Gotham High Cafeteria_

"Tim Drake passed me in the hallway, he dropped a pencil," muttered a teen named Yukiteru Amano to himself as he typed what he said into his phone. The black haired, blue eyed teen (whose name was often shortened to Yuki) did this sort of thing often. He kept a diary on his phone of random things that he observed throughout the day. Weather it be a piece of concrete on the sidewalk or a classmate of his passing him by. He found this process oddly relaxing, and continued to partake in these diary entries for therapeutic purposes. He wrote a lot of entries in the past few days.

Yuki coaxed his way through the lunch line and didn't really pay attention to what the lunch lady put on his tray. The nervous teen exited the line and sighed in frustration when he couldn't find anywhere to sit. _I guess it's off to the library again,_ Yuki thought. He then began a depressed shuffle out of the cafeteria.

"Hey you!" a voice said to him. Two people then walked up to Yuki. One was a teenage boy with messy brown hair and green eyes, the other was a girl with lavender hair dressed in a purple shirt. Yuki instinctively looked behind him, and when he saw that no one was there he asked if they were talking to him. "Of course I was talking to you," the boy said, "I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us." Yuki looked behind him one more time.

"Are you still talking to me?" he said.

"We never stopped talking to you," the girl said in a monotone voice.

"Just come and sit with us," the boy chimed in. Yuki hesitated. "Come on man, I'm trying to be nice here." the boy flashed Yuki a wide smile. It would be rather rude to refuse him at this point, so Yuki decided to agree to sit with the duo. The boy and the girl introduced themselves as Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri respectively. Yuki introduced himself and the three of them struck up a pretty decent conversation. The nervous teen learned that Naegi and Kirigiri both went to the same school before transferring to Gotham. He also learned that Kirigiri wanted to be a detective just like her hero, the world's greatest detective himself, Batman. Naegi admitted that his favorite member of the Justice League was Green Lantern, both of them in fact. When questioned about his favorite superhero, Yuki responded by saying that he liked The Flash and wished that he had super speed like him.

"I think Batman proves that real heroes don't need powers," Kirigiri responded.

"Speak for yourself Kiri," Naegi remarked, "I want me some Green Lantern powers. I mean think about it; the ability to create anything you want. You'd always have a place to sit."

"Or always have a weapon to defend yourself against psycho ex girlfriends.," Yuki muttered. His two new friends stared at him in confusion. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Psycho ex girlfriends?" Naegi stated, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Yuki, is there something you want to tell us?" Kirigiri asked. Yuki was hesitant, after all he'd just only met these guys. He was planning on keeping his mouth shut, but the looks of genuine concern on his new friend's faces brought the truth out of him. He took a deep breath and clutched his phone tightly in his pocket.

"It happened a few months ago…" he started, "I don't really have friends, I never did. So imagine my surprise when a classmate of mine confessed that she loved me. What was even more surprising was the fact that she confessed when a serial killer named Mr. Zsasz broke into the school. The girl's name was Yuno Gasai and she said that she loved me enough to protect me from that psycho."

"So what did you tell her?" the lavender haired girl questioned

"I panicked and said that I loved her too." Yuki responded.

"You do realize that telling a girl that you love her when you really don't is a very bad idea, right?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do? There was a psycho killing indiscriminately, and I didn't want to be one of his victims. Yuno knew this and tried to fight the guy. At the very least, I thought that she would be able to distract him long enough for me to escape."

"You tried to use her as a human shield?" Yuki hung his head.

"I never said I was proud of it. But it almost doesn't matter because she actually held her own against him. The two engaged in a pretty intense knife fight, and Yuno was actually winning. I hid behind some lockers to watch the whole thing go down. I wanted to run, but I couldn't look away. Eventually Yuno lost her advantage and Zsasz had her pinned. He held his knife to her throat and I instinctively looked away. It was then that Batgirl broke through a nearby window and knocked Zsasz out cold. Yuno sat next to me when the police arrived, and asked me if she could be my girlfriend. I thought about it for a good minute before answering. You know, we always hear about the supervillians on the news and always think 'doesn't matter, Batman will take care of them'. But Batman wasn't there when Zsasz showed up. It was the first time I'd ever seen a villain in person and I was so scared. I felt that if Yuno was brave enough to protect me from him, she could protect me from the other crazies."

"So did you see her as a girlfriend or a bodyguard?"

"Bodyguard…" There was a long tense silence. Yuki clutched his phone even tighter. Kirigiri's blank expression never left her face. "I don't need you to tell me that what I did was wrong, I know that it was wrong. But I wasn't thinking, I wanted to stay safe so I did what I had to do to survive. And besides, karma came to collect in a big way."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Yuno became my girlfriend, she started acting strange. She broke into my house, she continually blocked me from my friends, and I think she even planned on killing my mom. But I just told myself that I was being paranoid, and that she just wanted attention. I dated her for a few more months after that. Then came the day I first went to her house. The two of us were alone there and… well you guys know what happens when you put two hormone crazed teenagers alone in a room together for a long period of time."

"Yes, I know. Tell me Yuki, have you ever heard the expression 'don't stick your dick in crazy'?"

"You try being a virgin alone in a room with an attractive girl going commando in tight short shorts and a tube top Kirigiri! I just blinked and the next thing I knew she was on top of me holding my hand to her boob."

"Ok calm down. So what happened after that?"

"After we were finished with… that, I was out like a light. What happened next was a huge blur, but what I do remember is waking up in a room, strapped to a chair, with a nearly naked Yuno taking to a couple of skulls. She called them 'Mom' and 'Dad'. Turns out she drugged me and hid me out in some warehouse in Blüdhaven. My friends came to save me, but they were captured and almost killed. Fortunately, one of my friends was able to call Nightwing and he was able to arrest Yuno and save us all. I didn't see her for a few months after that. But she eventually came back, and with a vengeance. She tracked down and killed every single one of my friends, and brought their heads when she found me. It was Zsasz all over again. I ran as fast as I could and managed to call the cops. She killed like five of them before Batman showed up and took her to Arkham. That was only yesterday." Naegi was stunned by his new friend's story, and Kirigiri also showed signs of dumbfoundedness. The green eyed boy put his hand on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki looked to see Naegi's comforting smile. Kirigiri did the same.

"It's okay Yuki, she won't hurt you anymore," she said. The purple eyed girl then pulled the nervous boy close and offered him a comforting hug. It was a little awkward, but it was enough to ease Yuki's nerves.

"Hey, Yuki…" Naegi began, "That Yuno girl, does she have pink eyes and pink hair tied into pigtails?"

"Yeah… why?" Yuki stammared.

"Yeah, she's right outside the window," Naegi answered. Yuki then broke out into a cold sweat. Surely he had to be joking. The black haired teen broke away from the hug, and turned around slowly. What he saw made his pupils shrink to the size of an atom. Outside the window of the cafeteria stood his ex girlfriend, dressed in a pink and black dress with a star-shaped logo under her breasts. The pair's eyes met, and he saw her mouth the word "Yuki" the pink haired girl then lifted her hands and a pink assault rifle materialized in her hands. She unloaded the clip through the window, causing a mass panic. Yuki instinctively crawled underneath a table and began to rock back and fourth in a fetal position.

"Why… why is she here?" Yuki cried. He then felt two hands on his back.

"Get up, we need to get you out of here," Kirigiri stated calmly. Yuki had no idea how she was able to keep calm at a time like this. The teen obeyed and the trio crawled out of the cafeteria. Kirigiri led the way.

"You two need to get away, It's me she wants," Yuki stated.

"No way man," Naegi interjected, "We can't just leave you here with that lunatic."

"You don't understand," Yuki said, "If she finds you near me she'll kill the both of you!"

"No she won't."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I have hope that we'll all make it out of here alive."

"Naegi, you don't realize who we're dealing with. This is a girl so crazy, she'd blow up the entire school just to get to me. Plus did any of you see where that gun came from? Because if she has the power to summon weapons we're all screwed!"

"Will the both of you shut up before you get us all killed!" Kirigiri whispered in a rage. The two boys obeyed. The three quietly made their way through the hallways and towards the exit. The front door of the school soon came into their sight, and Yuki almost cried out of sheer relief. Kirigiri looked around the corner and soon signaled her teammates to make a break for it. The trio ran as fast as they could towards the exit. While Naegi and Kirigiri both made it to the door, Yuki wasn't so lucky. A giant pink hand grabbed him out of nowhere and dragged him into an adjacent hallway. He screamed hysterically, crying for anyone to help him. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with his psychotic ex girlfriend. He was pretty sure that he wet himself.

"It's been a while Yuki," Yuno said to him. Yuki tried to say something, but his sheer terror prevented any words from coming out. "I knew you'd be happy to see me, but I didn't think you'd be speechless." Again Yuki tried to make words come out, and again he failed. "Stop staring at me like that, it's embarrassing." Yuno shyly covered her blushing face.

"H… how… how are… y… you…" Yuki stammered. At least he finally got something out.

"Oh I almost forgot," Yuno stated, "You're probably wondering how I escaped from prison and what the new wardrobe is about, right sweetums?" she pinched Yuki's right cheek, feeling his cold sweat. "Well it all started a little while after I came to in my cell…"

* * *

 _Arkham Asylum- Women's Cell Block_

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Yuno screamed, "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM YUKI!"

"Shut up!" the redheaded super villainess, Poison Ivy shouted back, "This is the exact reason why the world is better off without humans, isn't that right, precious." She then began stroking a potted flower.

"Don't mind her Pinky," another super villainess named Harley Quinn said from a cell across the hall, "Red's just a bit grumpy today is all. The name's Harley, Harley Quinn. What's yours?"

"LET ME OUT!" Yuno screamed. The pink haired convict tried her hardest to break out of her cell. She tried prying the door open and even charged at it hoping to break it down. She even tried using her bed as a battering ram. Of course none of this worked. Realizing that her efforts were in vain, Yuno slinked back into the corner of her cell and cried, "Yuki…"

"I feel your pain sister," Harley said, "Ever since they put the men and women into different blocks, I've missed my man like crazy too. But hey, I've been able to get by and so can you, girlfriend. Which reminds me, are we still on for tonight Red?"

"So long as you don't make me wear that Joker mask Harley." Ivy responded. The two continued their idle chatter, as Yuno continued to brood. There was no way a clown's bitch would know what she was feeling. Unlike Harley, Yuno's man was on the outside. Yuno spent the next few hours sinking deeper and deeper into depression. All she could think about was never seeing her beloved Yuki ever again. She wondered if there was even a point in going on without him.

"...Yuno Gasai…" a voice called out. Yuno lifted her head from her knees. Through tear filled eyes she beheld a bright pink light. "Your dedication to the one you love shines across the stars like a beacon. You wish to be reunited with your love, and you can be with our help. Accept the ring, recite the oath, and reclaim your love as a Star Sapphire…" A pink ring came into view. Yuno didn't hesitate, she'd do anything to be reunited with her man. The moment she slipped the ring on her finger, a poem suddenly popped into her mind. Assuming that it was this "oath" the light spoke of, she spoke clearly and immediately.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, love conquers all with violet light!" She spoke. Her entire cell was enveloped in a pink light. Yuno's clothes began to change. She suddenly found herself in a form fitting pink and black dress that stopped at mid thigh. Her outfit was completed by a pair of pink thigh high boots, the symbol of the Star Sapphires just under her breasts, and of course the ring itself. Yuno found herself oddly disappointed with the whole ordeal.

 _A magic ring comes out of nowhere and all I get is a new outfit?_ she thought, _What a rip off. If I'm gonna get back to Yuki I'm gonna need an RPG not some dress._ Suddenly a pink RPG appeared in her hand. At first Yuno was confused by the sudden appearance of a military grade weapon, but after a minute or so, she realized the true power that this magic ring has. Whoever these Star Sapphires were, they had Green Lantern powers. Yuno used the RPG to blast the door to her cell. A large explosion left the entire wall destroyed. Yuno smiled in sadistic glee and walked out of her cell. Ivy and Harley popped their heads out from under the covers of their shared bed, and beheld the unhinged Star Sapphire unload a flurry of minigun bullets at several charging guards. The two villainesses looked at each other and decided not to draw attention to themselves. While the two slinked back under the covers, Yuno casually walked through the halls of Arkham Asylum. She killed every guard she came across. Sometimes she's create a shotgun and blow their faces off, sometimes she'd cleave them in half with a sword, and sometimes she'd just crush them with a giant fist. It didn't matter to her, anyone who would stand in between her and Yuki was a deadman. Eventually she found herself at the entrance to the prison. Several police officers were bringing in a large reptile man, Killer Croc if Yuno remembered correctly. She spared the reptile, but didn't free him from his restraints. She made her way through the open iron doors and blasted off into the night sky.

"I'll find him," the new Star Sapphire stated, "I'll find him. I'll protect him. And I'll kill anyone who comes between us. Hold on sweetie, mamma's coming."

* * *

 _Gotham High, Hallway:_

"I combed through all of Gotham for days looking for you my love," Yuno said to her terrified ex boyfriend, "So imagine my surprise when I find you in the arms of some purple haired slut!" The pink hand construct tightened it's grip on Yuki. "Forgive me baby, but I can't just let you get away with trying to cheat on me. But don't worry I won't kill you." Yuno then flew closer to Yuki and forced her tongue into his mouth. She then moved her hand down to his crotch and violently squeezed what she found. Tears flowed down Yuki's face and tried to scream for help.

 _Batman, Superman, anyone HELP!_ he thought. The nervous boy then hard a loud metallic thud and he and Yuno suddenly found themselves on the ground. Yuki looked up to see Naegi holding a fire extinguisher in his hands.

"No time to thank me, let's get out of here!" the green eyed boy ordered. Him, Yuki, and Kirigiri all ran towards the exit. The aforementioned exit was blocked by a large pink wall. The trio turned around to see a very pissed off Star Sapphire staring them down. Naegi charged at her with his fire extinguisher, but was slapped away by a hand construct. His body impacted with a set of lockers. Yuno's gaze was then directed at Kirigiri.

"You…" the Star Sapphire stated through gritted teeth.

"What about me?" Kirigiri said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You were hugging my boyfriend," Yuno recalled, "So you think you can steal my man away from me, don't you?"

"You've got it all wrong. I only hugged him because that's what you do to comfort people. And I only did that because Naegi wanted me to."

"Sorry, but I don't listen to a whore's excuses!" Yuno then trapped the lavender haired girl in a pink bubble that slowly began shrinking. Kirigiri tried to hold it back but she couldn't. "Begone THOT!" The pink haired Star Sapphire then floated down to her terrified lover, straddling him just like she did the night they were left alone at her house. Only this time, Yuki's family jewels had retreated far up into his scrotum. Before Yuno had time to even rip her ex's shirt off, she heard a scream from behind her. It was Naegi with his fire extinguisher again, and once again she knocked him into the lockers. Naegi struggled to get on all fours, and coughed up some blood. He looked upon the scene at the entrance. What caught his attention the most was Kirigiri in the shrinking bubble. He saw the look of desperation on his friend's face. He knew that if he didn't do something fast, she'd be crushed into a fine paste. With shaking knees, Naegi then grabbed the fire extinguisher and threw it at Yuno. She impaled it on a spike. Gas filled the area, obscuring Naegi's vision. He then felt himself get punched in the gut, hard. Yuno then came into his field of vision holding a pink katana. She brought the blade above her head and brought it down. Naegi was able to dodge it in time and ran as fast as he could toward where Kirigiri was. He found her in a state of panic.

"Naegi!" She shouted.

"Don't worry Kiri, I'll save you!" Naegi responded. He then dashed over to the trophy case, grabbed a trophy, and began to beat the bubble senseless with it. No matter what he did, the bubble wouldn't pop. The haze was cleared by Yuno's giant pink fan. Naegi readied himself with the trophy. A cold sweat was on his brow. He charged at Yuno who then proceeded to slice the trophy in half and strike him with the pommel of her sword.

"I don't understand you," the psycho girl said, "Why are you trying to get in between Yuki and me? I mean, you don't look gay to me." Naegi was too in pain to form any coherent words. "Oh so you're ignoring me now? Well listen here you little prick. Yuki is mine, and I don't care if you think you're his friend or boyfriend. Anyone who keeps me from him… will die!" Yuno brought her sword above her head and swung down with all her strength. Naegi closed his eyes, hoping that someone would save him at the last minute. Fortunately his prayers were answered. After a few seconds of wondering if he was dead or not, Naegi opened his eyes and found himself inside a blue bubble. A bright blue ring floated in front of his face.

"...Makoto Naegi…" the ring said, "Your unwavering determination in the face of death has called out to us. The blue light of hope shines brightly in you, brighter than anyone else on earth. If you wish to protect yourself and your friends then take the ring, recite the oath, and and let your hope shine forth as a member of the Blue Lantern Corps…" A fire ignited in the brown haired teen's eyes. He slipped the ring onto his finger. The oath entered his mind.

"In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" A blue light blinded everyone in the room. When it subsided, Naegi found that his clothes were different. He was now wearing a blue jacket over a black hoodie with the Blue Lantern logo on his chest. He also wore blue pants, black shoes, and a black domino mask on his face. While Naegi was admiring his new outfit, Young charged at him again with her katana. Instinctively Naegi shielded his face and the attack was stopped by a blue bubble that appeared around him. He then willed the bubble to grow bigger, knocking Yuno back several feet. The new Blue Lantern realized the power he now possessed as the bubble faded. He formed a revolver construct and with one bullet shattered the bubble that imprisoned his attention back to the Star Sapphire, Naegi exchanged his revolver for a sawed off shotgun. He blasted the pink haired villain with both barrels. With a burning fury in her eyes, Yuno summoned two chainsaws and charged at the Blue Lantern. Naegi held out his arm and blocked the saws with a shield.

"So what was that you were saying about killing me?" Naegi taunted. The only answer he got was a pink grenade falling over his shield and exploding. As he was being knocked back, a pink hand grabbed him and pulled him closer to Yuno. Claws then formed on her free hand, and with them she stabbed Naegi in the shoulder.

"I was going to kill you quickly," She told him, "But that crack just earned you something slow and painful!" The Blue Lantern was able to free himself by shattering the hand with his own claws. Yuno then summoned a giant battering ram and launched it at Negi. He was knocked through Yuno's construct wall, the front doors of the school, and a police car that was parked outside. The Blue Lantern noticed that a full squad of GCPD officers had arrived on the scene.

"You okay kid?" Commissioner James Gordon said to Naegi.

"Yeah, I'm fine Commissioner," Naegi responded as he stood up. Yuno then crashed through the front wall of the school and all cops opened fire. The Star Sapphire then sent out a wave of spikes that killed several officers. Naegi was able to shield himself, Commissioner Gordon, and a few other officers. The Star Sapphire decided to abandon making weapons and just blasted a giant beam of pink energy out of her ring. Naegi then blasted his own blue energy beam. The two beams clashed, struggling to gain the advantage.

"I don't care how much you love Yuki," Yuno stated, "You can never love him as much as I love him!"

"Wow you are clueless," Naegi responded, "First of all, I'm straight. Second of all, you killed a lot of innocent people and even tried to kill Kirigiri. I can't just sit idly by and let you continue this rampage, an I can guarantee that Yuki is just as disgusted by your actions as I am!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" the Star Sapphire shouted, "Yuki and I belong together, and anyone who can't see that deserves to DIE!" The pink beam grew stronger and began to overpower the blue beam. Naegi tried desperately to gain the advantage, but she was too strong. Just as Yuno was about to overpower him completely, her beam suddenly faded away. Naegi looked to see the pink haired psychopath being kicked in the face by a young man dressed in a red shirt with two belts strapped around his chest in an "X" shape. This young man also wore black pants, and a black and red cape shaped like a pair of wings. The young hero landed and turned his masked face to the crowd of officers.

"Sorry I'm late commissioner," he said, "Had to navigate my way through a crowd of panicking teenagers, you know how it is."

"At least you're here now Red Robin," Gordon responded, "Where's Batman?"

"Sorry Commissioner, it's just me today," Red Robin said, "Batman's out of town on League business." Yuno then suddenly flew up with an intense rage in her eyes. Red Robin turned around and smirked. "But I don't need Batman's help to take care of some evil ex girlfriend." The red suited superhero threw a batarang at the Star Sapphire. It hit her in the shoulder and she cried out in pain. The batarang then blinked twice and released a gas that knocked her out cold.

* * *

 _Gotham High Parking Lot… Fifteen Minutes Later_

The chaos from the battle had died down, and Yuno was being transported back to Arkham Asylum. "Make sure you restrain her well," Red Robin said to a group of GCPD officers loading an unconscious Yuno into a van, "She has powers this time, don't take her lightly." On a nearby bench, Naegi was reunited with Kirigiri and Yuki. The two explained that just after his fight with Yuno began, Red Robin showed up and lead them to safety. Naegi looked to see the red suited hero talking with Commissioner gordon. He had to remember to thank him for saving his friends lives. It was then that the two approached the three teens.

"Red Robin tells me that you were the one who fought Gasai," Gordon said. It was only then that Naegi realized that he was still in costume.

"Um, yeah that was me," The Blue Lantern nervously said.

"I have to say, I'm impressed that you were able to hold her off for as long as you did," Red Robin said, "Even with Lantern powers it couldn't have been easy."

"Believe me it wasn't," Naegi replied, "Even though I didn't do much, I'm happy that I was able to help put that psycho behind bars. Thanks for finishing her off for me."

"I should be the one thanking you for taking her on in the first place. We get a lot of new villains popping up every day, but it's rare that this city spawns a new hero." Hero? The Red Robin thought Naegi was a hero? The Blue Lantern couldn't believe his ears. Sure he stood up to a villain, but that didn't make him a hero. Or did it? Naegi thought for a minute. He had always admired the various superheroes that populated this earth, and was guilty of wanting to be exactly like them in his youth. But to actually have that dream come true was almost unbelievable. "Well I have to get going, but before I leave can you tell me your name?" Red Robin asked. Naegi was silent for a minute, but then looked the red suited hero straight in the eye.

"Blue Lantern," Naegi said, "Call me Blue Lantern."

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah sorry that this chapter was a bit long, but there was a lot I wanted to cover. I was actually inspired to write this when I red a group of stories by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT, where he made a bunch of anime characters into Lanterns of various colors. While there will be some characters turned into Lanterns (as shown in this chapter), that's not all I will be doing. As for exactly what, you'll just have to wait and see. Also if anyone is wondering why Red Robin was so prominent, it's because I thought I'd show him some much needed respect. Tim Drake is best Robin and more people need to realize that. Let the reviews flow forth.


End file.
